


Want to want you

by caratgems



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 121U, Bi, Cheating, Choi Seungcheol - Freeform, Day6 - Freeform, F/M, Lee Jihoon - Freeform, Love, Lust, M/M, Mild Angst, Multi, One Shot, S.coups - Freeform, Song Inspired, Woozi, challenge, jihoon - Freeform, mlm, seungcheol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caratgems/pseuds/caratgems
Summary: Jihoon didn’t want to want Seungcheol.And Seungcheol didn’t want to love Jihoon.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Want to want you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smoll_jane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoll_jane/gifts).



> This is a challenge inspired by the song “121u” by Day6

“Hey, Jessica. Cheers.”

Jihoon moved around slightly on his apartment’s couch, making sure not to bother Mikyong too much. 

The both of them were in the middle of a movie date but Jihoon was starting to get sleepy. He always got sleepy while watching movies. 

Trying to keep his eyes open, he stared at the screen, carefully listening to the drunk characters’ chattering. 

That reminded Jihoon that his friend Seungcheol had asked him for a drink or two in a bar with some friends.   
But Jihoon had turned him down, explaining Mikyong had other plans.

Of course Jihoon loved spending time with his girlfriend. And the choice is sadly quickly made when you have to choose between your friends and your overly possessive lover... But to be completely honest, Jihoon would have rather appreciated getting shitfaced right now. 

He wondered how the boys were doing.   
Were they still out? Had any of them passed out yet? 

Jihoon felt his phone buzz beside him. 

\- ya! lee jihoon

A chuckle unintentionally left his lips when he read said Choi Seungcheol’s text.   
Had the older one read his mind or something?

\- come over  
it’s boring without you

\- Can’t. watching a movie. 

He quickly replied before throwing his phone back on the couch, pressing his girlfriend closer to his chest. 

But Jihoon’s phone wouldn’t stop buzzing. 

“You’re not paying attention to the movie Jihoonie.” Mikyong hummed in amusement as the man started texting his friend again, letting go of her shoulder to type. 

Jihoon sighed while once again putting his phone down.

“I’m sorry...Seungcheol is being annoying.”

Mikyong huffed, pouting cutely.  
“When is he not...” She said, playing with the rim of Jihoon’s shirt. 

“Don’t be mean.” He replied before leaving a peck on the top of the girl’s head affectionately. 

“He’s always under your feet though...”

“I’m his friend. It’s okay.”

“Yeah right....Your friend.” 

Jihoon must have breathed a little too loud because Mikyong sat back on the couch correctly, an irritated look plastered on her usually soft and relaxed face. 

“Yes. My friend. I’m sorry okay? I’ll turn my phone off...”

But it was already too late and Mikyong had stood up, angrily walking to the bedroom and closing the door behind her.

Mikyong was a sweet girlfriend.   
But she was also a really susceptible person. 

Jihoon leaned his head back on the cushion beside him, a rather loud sigh escaping his lips.   
He stayed there for a moment, thinking about how he would be able to make up with the angered women.   
The fact she was so easily vexed was seriously getting on his nerves.

Jihoon cussed when his cellphone vibrated once again. 

\- Jihoon please. Mingyu found himself a chick and Jeonghan is busy being gay. Keep me company? 

Jihoon rolled his eyes before stretching his body and standing up from the couch.

Mikyong could deal with her bad temper on her own for an hour or two.

———————————————————

Jihoon had only stepped a foot inside the bar that his intoxicated friend was already running to him, almost knocking the smaller man over when he literally jumped on him. 

“Hi Hyung” Jihoon said, trying to break the tight embrace Seungcheol had trapped him in. 

It didn’t take long for Jihoon to get drunk.   
Seungcheol wouldn’t stop handing him shots of soju. 

It didn’t take long for them to run to the bathroom either. 

It did take long for Jihoon to realise they were making out though. Everything was hot and blurry, a mess of tangled bodies and tongues. 

But as soon as he perceived the obvious signals his burning chest and overall sweating body was sending him, he pushed his friend away. 

“What are you doing?” He said, leaning against the sink with his hands, trying to stop the world from spinning furiously.

Seungcheol awkwardly got closer, the weight of his strong figure forcing a desperate moan out of Jihoon’s mouth. He brought his hands to the smaller one’s face, cupping it gently. 

Jihoon couldn’t think. 

He wanted to push Seungcheol away but his entire body refused to move. 

Seungcheol leaned down to kiss him once again but Jihoon whined, trying his best to keep both of their faces to a reasonable distance. 

“Please Jihoon. I miss you...I miss this...” Seungcheol moaned out, showering the other’s exposed neck with sloppy kisses, sending shivers down his spine. 

Saying he wasn’t enjoying it would have been a terrible lie.   
Because Jihoon had always desired Seungcheol. 

But it was wrong.   
What they were both doing was wrong. 

“Seungcheol...” Jihoon whined again, his friend stopping for a moment to look at him , an intoxicatingly sweet smile plastered on his face. 

Heck was the man beautiful...

“We shouldn’t...I shouldn’t...” 

The smile turned into a smirk, and Jihoon knew it was wrong.   
But deep down, he wanted to.   
He desperately wanted Seungcheol.   
In any way possible.   
But he felt oh so guilty.   
And more importantly he didn’t want to be used as a way for Seungcheol to soothe his loneliness, like they used to in the past. 

“I know...But do you really care though.” 

“Seungcheol! I have a girlfriend!!”

There was a pause. A heavy silence.   
Both of the men staring at each other. 

Finally, as if some sense had just been knocked back inside his head, Seungcheol backed off. He couldn’t repress a spasm, as if his friend’s skin had burned him.

“I’m sorry...” Seungcheol choked out, tears suddenly welling up in his eyes as he barged out of the bar’s badly lit restroom.

Jihoon stayed there for a minute, his heart hammering at his chest and his head spinning violently.   
Moving to lean his back against the cold tiled wall, He let out a shaky breath, brushing his hand though his hair before closing his eyes. 

He didn’t run after Seungcheol. 

He couldn’t. 

Because he knew the older one was probably bawling his eyes out. 

And Jihoon couldn’t bare that. 

He couldn’t deal with the fact he was hurting him.   
With the fact he had always been hurting him. 

So Jihoon cried too, tears hot against his skin. 

Jihoon didn’t want to want Seungcheol.  
Seungcheol didn’t want to love Jihoon. 

But life is dangerous.   
Love is dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend Ali! I had fun writing this and I hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
